thepowerpuffgirlscrossoversfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Super Heroines
'''The Legend of Super Heroines '''is the 8th Episode of the first season of The Powerpuff Girls Crossover. Plot The Girls had a talk in the stories with them he decided to leave them over to Dexter, Gumball, Darwin and Penny. The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every single villain seen in the series (with a few exceptions such as the Rowdyruff Boys, the Nanobots, and the Smiths) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they can't beat all the villains at once so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer all this time, most of the main villains overhear this and race to the Mayor's office. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race, he finally gives up with ruling the world and decides to become a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what's important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and its a big fight with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down at them of how they look and Princess Morbucks and The Giant Fishballoo is dead. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and stating to them that with great power comes great responsibility. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a surprisingly happy place free of suffering. Characters *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dexter *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *HIM *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Flashback only) *Gangreen Gang (Flashback only) *Sedusa (Flashback only) *Princess Morbucks (Flashback only/Deceased) *The Amoeba Boys (Flashback only) *The Giant Fishballoo (Flashback only/Deceased) *The Mayor of Townsville (Flashback only) *Ms. Sara Bellum (Flashback only) Gallerys GangreenZ.jpg|Gangreen gang PPG-Movie-powerpuff-girls-5223506-700-465.jpg|Young Powerpuff Girls tumblr_lg2j88webj1qd3poio1_1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Action